


Drabbles

by CheyF



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Something to make you shiver, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyF/pseuds/CheyF
Summary: A ongoing series of drabbles examining moments between two people.





	1. Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Goosebumps popped up on my limbs in the wake of his heavy, callused hands. The tiny hairs rose from my arms, wavering after the electricity left by his thumbs. My body betrayed me, I felt like I was suffocating. I hoped the dark of Sandrine’s masked my blood-flushed cheeks.

I had no idea what he’d just asked me. I wanted to tell him. I couldn’t possibly think when he touches me like that. Or at all.

He touched me again, said my name. Quietly, oh so quietly, his voiced deepened, rasping against my ear as he leaned in, brushing my shoulder.

“Say it.” Almost a growl.


	2. His Favorite Morning Tradition

He fit in behind her in the turbolift; the officers crowded in for the day shift.

She smelled amazing. He closed his eyes as she brushed against his shoulder.

He saw a glimmer behind her ear. It seemed to move!

The ‘lift jostled and swayed a bit, settling at the bridge, the pin shimmied until it fell completely from her hair, sending half of her elaborate bun tumbling down her shoulder.

She gasped and scrambled, fixing it expertly.

He’d often wondered how she managed to make herself so much taller. 

He hid a chuckle behind a cough as they disembarked.


	3. The Root of the Problem

Kathryn and Chakotay sat in the mess hall, enjoying their dinner. 

“You know commander, I think I am glad I took your suggestion.”

“What suggestion would that be Kathryn?”

“Neelix. He makes a wonderful cook, and the crew seems to enjoy everything he does. You know, I don’t think I’ve tasted a single thing that isn’t absolutely wonderful since he joined us.” _Sarcasm_

“What about the green and purple glop he served last week?”

Kathryn leaned close to Chakotay.

“Well, I never got to taste it remember?”

Chakotay nearly blushed.

He’d been the one to start the food fight.

He smiled.


	4. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death in this one.

The ship crashed onto the surface. Their cure was on that ship. That ship wasn’t supposed to die on New Earth. 

Kathryn buried her head in Chakotay’s shoulder. 

Her tears soaked his shoulder and drowned his heart in his chest. 

He held her tight as the impact wave rippled through the sky. Chakotay felt the shockwave approach. 

He tightened his embrace on his beloved and kissed her on the top of her head.

He felt her gasp as the ground rumbled. 

The sky pitched. The air disappeared. His soul became peaceful with hers.


	5. Their Strength

The absolution of night came over them both and they simply sat there, waiting for the stars to emerge. He held her hand, she held his. Warm with life, their breath steamed in the alien air. They'd defeated death again today, and they'd overcome the almost-impossible. The strength of her will amazed him. Together they were more though; they were love.

Within their being there was love. There was the universe of beauty that used to be unimaginable to their souls. If they weren't meant for each other, then the sun wasn't for the moon.


	6. Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you really know you're home?

“Why can’t I just touch you?”

“No one’s stopping you but yourself.” He clasped his hands around hers and guided them to his face to cup his cheeks.

Her mouth fell open, a slow breath swelling her chest.

“Why didn’t you ever touch me?” She looked to the carpet.

“Because," he whispered, "I wanted it more.” 

“And now?” 

He released her hands, resting warm on his skin and combed fingers through her hair until he could pull her to him.

Now, he could really say he was home when they beamed to HQ for the last debrief the next day.


End file.
